Skinny Dipping en Lakebottom
by GranAlan Masterplox
Summary: Tras jugar una apuesta sin pensar McGee y Gretchen deberán nadar desnudos ante Buttsquat y Suzi, siendo humillados por esos tramposos. Y al ser estafados y abandonados desnudos en medio del bosque deberán regresar a su campamento, sin saber que florecerán sentimientos que les ayudara a formar una relación mas allá de la amistad. Clasificación M por desnudez y situaciones incomodas.


**Muy bien, este es otra historia que acabo de completar, en base a Campamento Lakebottom. Esta es una buena serie que, aunque tiende a abusar del humor de pedos y a ser muy boba (incluso para los estándares de Teletoon) es recomendable para pasar el rato con sus aventuras locas; y sobre todo por la dupla de McGee y Gretchen, otro de mis shippings favoritos.**

**Esta será un One Shot con un skinny dipping por apuesta (típico de muchos campamentos de verano), que servirá para que Mcgee y Gretchen ya den un gran paso en su relación (si esta situación funciona mejor que todo lo que pasan entonces que raros son), siendo una nota más de las locuras que solo pasan en Lakebottom. Obviamente habrá desnudez y una que otra situación incómoda, pero no explicita, y por obviedad será clasificación M por si las dudas; además de que le invente un nombre a McGee, ya que suena ridículo que lo llamen por lo que creo que es su apellido, y usare el apellido de Gretchen.**

**Disclaimer: Campamento Lakebottom no es propiedad mía, es propiedad de Eric Jacobson, Teletoon y 9 Story Entertaiment.**

* * *

"_Querida mama: Gretchen y yo ya somos novios, no creerás como dimos el primer paso y formamos nuestra relación." La postal muestra a ambos dormidos, desnudos y Gretchen con el pelo suelto, abrasándose sonrojados y bajo una cobija de hojas._

Es una cálida y fresca mañana en las orillas del campamento Lakebottom, con los sonidos típicos de rarezas de este lugar como aves mutantes, Rosebud persiguiendo el almuerzo del día, Armand haciendo danza interpretativa y muchas risas en la caleta del campamento donde juegan nuestros campistas mientras Sawyer los vigila como salvavidas.

McGee y Squirt estaban jugando waterpolo junto a Preciosa (el enorme kraken que solo saca sus tentáculos) y Sawyer tomando los puntos, mientras Gretchen tomaba el sol mientras aplicaba barniz de uñas negro en las uñas de sus pies, junto a bloqueador solar en su piel blanca para no quemarse. Un típico día en Lakebottom.

-¡Atrápala McGee!- grito feliz Squirt mientras lanzaba la pelota a su mejor amigo, quien la ve y la atrapa.

-¡Muy bien Squirt, a ver si interceptas mi super lanzamiento cañón con resorte tentáculo!- grito mientras el tentáculo de Preciosa lo catapulta al aire, y de un golpe a la pelota con su trasero, lanzando la misma a gran velocidad, siendo Squirt incapaz de pararla, perdiendo el punto y juego, mientras McGee caía al agua y salpicaba con tal fuerza que acabo mojando a Gretchen.

-¡Oye McGee! Ten más cuidado, estoy tomando el sol- dijo molesta mientras secaba sus pies tratando de no tocar sus uñas. De ahí se escuchó el silbato de Sawyer, dando acabado el partido.

-Muy bien campistas, ya acabo su partido- dijo el viejo zombi mientras guardaba la pelota en su bolsa, y la red en su caja. -Pues tienen el resto de la tarde libre, pueden divertirse con lo que quieran, pero no hagan desastres- dijo mientras se iba al cobertizo a reparar cosas del campamento.

De ahí Squirt se seca y va a su cabaña. -Los veo al rato chicos, tengo que ayudar a Armand con recolección de madera para tallar y especias para Rosebud-. dijo el regordete campista dejando solos a McGee y Gretchen.

De ahí ambos estuvieron nadando, salpicándose y lanzando guijarros al centro del lago, riendo juntos en esos momentos de diversión de amigos. Odiaban admitirlo, pero ambos sentían que había algo más que una amistad y querían dar ese paso, pero siempre se acobardaban o los interrumpía alguna situación bizarra de Lakebottom; pero Gretchen estaba decidida en declararse ese día a McGee, sin interrupciones de por medio.

-¡Oye McGee! Tengo que decirte...- no pudo continuar cuando McGee la callo.

-Ahora no Gretch, voy a hacer mi super clavado doble mortal con tornillo- dijo McGee mientras el tentáculo de Preciosa lo alzaba casi 8 metros, sirviendo como plataforma de clavados, preparándose para saltar.

-Bueno pues ¡ten cuidado!- le grito muy preocupada Gretchen, temiendo que se lastime por su imprudencia.

Y así McGee dio su salto, haciendo sus acrobacias y ya cuando estaba por entrar al agua...

-Lindos movimientos McPerdedor- se escuchó el agudo e insoportable grito de Buttsquat.

McGee perdió la concentración y cayo de panzazo, causando un ruido seco de golpe al agua y una mueca de dolor en Gretchen. Y para su suerte Buttsquad venia acompañado de...

-Oye Gretchen, si quieres te paso el número de mi podólogo para que te arranque esas feas y podridas uñas de tus pies- dijo Suzi, la insoportable hermana mayor de McGee, caminando como una diva presumiendo unas sandalias rojas con adornos y sus uñas pintadas de un color rosa brillante y metálico. Gretchen se ofendió porque ella si se cuida sus uñas, así que respondió a su odiosa némesis.

-Mis uñas están pintadas de negro y yo si me las cuido; no que tu pareces que te pintaron las garras en un taller automotriz- le contesto molesta a su enemiga.

-Ya cálmense chicas, solo vengo a presumirles bottomperdedores mi nuevo equipo de arquería super profesional, para retar a Mctorpe en el proceso- dijo mientras veía como McGee salía del agua, recuperando el aliento y molesto por la interrupción de su clavado, pero mientras salía McGee no se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Oye Buttsbobo, que te pasa. No vez que estaba haciendo una acrobacia y, oigan chicas porque sus caras están rojas- dijo McGee al ver como su hermana y Gretchen tenían la boca bien abierta y sus caras tan rojas como el bañador de su amiga. Inesperadamente ambas gritaron mientras ponían sus manos sobre sus ojos.

-¡Hermano, eres un degenerado! ¡Cúbrete!- Grito Suzi muy avergonzada.

-¡McGee, cochino! ¡Tapate, pervertido!- grito muy sonrojada Gretchen.

Buttsquat, que estaba dándole la espalda a McGee, dio la vuelta y al ver a su rival...

-Oye Mctorpe, ten algo de decencia- dijo algo incomodo por lo que vio.

McGee no entendía hasta que sintió la brisa en cierta parte intima de su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos aterrada, ve hacia abajo y se aterra al darse cuenta que no tenía su traje de baño, ósea que estaba desnudo. Se veía su pene de 7 cm, delgado y con su pubis lampiño; tras verse este se tapa su parte privada con sus manos muy sonrojado, voltea a la orilla del lago y se lanza al agua al ver su traje de baño flotando en el agua. Tras ponérselo de nuevo sale del agua, aun sonrojado y avisando que ya estaba decente, avergonzado que las dos chicas vieran su pene. Ya más calmadas le dan un coscorrón a McGee por su indecencia, para que este le hablara molesto a Buttsquat.

-Muy bien Buttsquat, ahora que tontería me vienes a presumir, que obviamente ni me importa tener-.

-¡Admira mi equipo de arquería profesional de talla olímpica! Uno de los muchos privilegios del Campamento Sonrisas- dijo con su altanería de siempre-. Y vine a retarte a una partida de arquería, a ver si puedes usar algo así de profesional-.

-¿Y que gano yo por hacer tu ridícula competencia?- dijo escéptico McGee.

Obviamente la cara de Buttsquat era de chiste: que rayos ganaría además del placer de presumir, sabiendo que en Lakebottom regalan puras cosas raras o sobrenaturales (como la cabeza de caballo o los dulces asquerosos), y ni loco les regalaría una de sus muchas cosas lujosas, así que tenía que pensar en algo. Ya sabía, el perdedor haría algo humillante, y ya tenía en mente que seria.

-Pues será algo mejor, el perdedor se humillará ante el ganador- dijo el altanero chico de encías anchas –y el castigo será que uno nade desnudo en el lago- dijo sonriendo al ver sonrojados a McGee y las chicas.

-¡No aceptes McGee! No vale la pena perder la poca dignidad que te queda-. dijo Gretchen defendiendo a su atolondrado amigo.

-¡Ja, claro que no aceptara! Ya le vimos su cosita al cobarde, ya no hay pierde. Además de que Jordán es más hábil en el arco que McGee- dijo Suzie tratando de provocar a su hermano.

-Claro que soy hábil Suzi- dijo McGee para defenderse, si quería humillar a Buttsquat y a Suzi por eso, así que dijo su idea de apuesta sabiendo de que consecuencias tendría, -y si duplicamos la apuesta. Si yo gano tú y Suzie nadaran desnudos- al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron -vamos Suzi, ya nos hemos bañado juntos y visto nuestras entrepiernas, no me da vergüenza; solo el ver humillado a Buttsquat. Hasta seremos justos, nadaran desnudos en la noche, solo Getch y yo los veremos; pero si yo pierdo entonces Gretchen y yo nadaremos desnudos, sin nada de nada-. al terminar vio a una molesta y sonrojada Gretchen mirándolo por meterla en una apuesta sin preguntarle primero, haciendo McGee su típica sonrisa torpe para defenderse.

-Acepto tu apuesta McZoquete- contesto sin chistar este Buttsquat, -la regla es simple: serán 5 tiros cada uno, a este blanco que se colgara en esa saliente de piedra, a una distancia de 30 pasos; quien logre los 5 tiros o más gana. No es gran ciencia y para confianza- le enseña Buttsquat las flechas de su empaque –ninguna flecha esta truqueada, modificada, torcida o con pegamento, para que no dudes que voy a hacer trampa y que si voy a jugar limpio- dijo para ganarse la confianza de su rival.

Ambos se dieron la mano para sellar la apuesta, mientras una resignada Gretchen ponía el blanco en la saliente y contaba los 30 pasos (recibiendo burlas de Suzi de sus "pies enormes" y está rematando a la señorita "pies apestosos de muñeca") y marcando el punto de disparo. Ya en la marca ambos dieron inicio a su competencia: Buttsquat lanzo la primera flecha, atinando con éxito en el blanco y posteriormente le pasa el arco a McGee, quien atina con éxito a la diana; ya la segunda flecha la atino McGee mientras Buttsquat fallo su tiro y le dio a la pared del pequeño acantilado; la tercera flecha fue un empate fallido, siendo sus flechas desviadas por una brisa, y haciendo que McGee y Gretchen se estremecieran por la brisa fría (ambos solo llevaban trajes de baño); y la cuarta flecha la atina Buttsquat con éxito, mientras McGee se le resbala su dedo y su flecha cao a la mitad de trayecto en la arena, quedando en empate 2-2.

Suzi y Gretchen miraban con preocupación el empate, una flecha fallida las separaba de acabar en traje de Godiva. Suzi temía que Gretchen se riera de su derrota y desnudez, quería que Buttsquat ganara, pero sabía que cuando este se ponía de obstinado si jugaba limpio y ella no podía hacer directamente trampa. Buttsquat dio en el blanco, ya quedando en la delantera, si McGee atinaba ambos empatarían, y conociendo a Buttsquat se pondría nervioso y McGee ganaría la ronda a muerte que sucedería si empataban. Tenía que hacer algo para distraer a su hermano, pero de tal forma que no pareciera una trampa, vio a Gretchen mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa de que sucedería, y como sudaba a pesar de estar en bañador; tras ver eso y la hielera cercas de la toalla de Gretchen sonrió con malicia, tenía una idea.

-Uf, estoy sedienta, deja tomo una botella de agua- dijo "sedienta" mientras ya estaba acercándose a la hielera, y encontró la botella de agua más fría posible. Tras darle un sorbo puso en marcha su jugarreta –Gretchen, te vez sedienta, deja te doy un poco de... oops- al querer darle el agua a su rival esta presiono la botella y derramo el agua sobre el pecho de esta a propósito, causando lo menos esperado: los pezones de Gretchen se endurecieron por el frio y se marcaron bajo la tela del traje de baño.

McGee volteo tras escuchar el quejido de Gretchen, y al verla mojada, con el bañador pegado al cuerpo y los pezones marcados por el frio, casi se le caía la mandíbula de la sorpresa, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y el rubor se presentó en su cara. Gretchen se percató de esa situación se tapó el pecho con las manos y McGee en su distracción soltó la flecha y dio al lado del blanco, dejando el marcador 3-2 y con Buttsquat de ganador, quien celebro con un grito de alegría y Gretchen se asustó por eso, igual que McGee al darse cuenta de su error.

-¡Ja, lo logre, gane! ¡McGee y Gretchen van a nadar desnudos! ¡Viva yo!- grito Jordán celebrando su victoria a su presumida manera.

-¡Suzi, hiciste trampa! ¡Me mojaste a propósito con el agua para distraer a McGee!- le recrimino Gretchen a su odiosa rival mientras se tapaba su pecho sonrojada y molesta.

-Por favor Gretchy, cuando Buttsquat se pone terco con lo de jugar limpio si lo hace en serio. Y si fue un accidente, tú que usas trajes de baño delgados y de mal gusto, y la traicionera pubertad, créeme lo que te digo de la pubertad- dijo Suzi para defenderse, -y además acepta que mi hermano se distrajo y perdió por eso, así que cállate y desnúdate- finalizo su "defensa" mientras Buttsquat recogía las flechas y la diana para guardarlas en su estuche, mientras McGee seguía en shock por perder y las consecuencias que pasarían él y Gretchen.

-Nada de eso Suz- dijo Buttsquat, quien ya había guardado su equipo de arquería, -la apuesta es que se desnuden en la noche, y soy un hombre de palabra, así que los veré a las 10 de la noche Bottomperdedores- dijo este Jordán antes de reírse junto a Suzie y partir de regreso a Sonrisas.

McGee seguía sonrojado y en shock, perdió y tendría que nadar desnudo junto a Gretchen igual desnuda. Se sentía confundido por eso: sucio por ver a su mejor amiga en traje de Eva, pero a la vez excitado por ver la vagina de Gretchen; enojado porque conocía tan bien a su hermana y que sabía que si lo saboteo, como un idiota por caer en la trampa de Buttsquat en primer lugar y embarrar a Gretchen en el proceso, y como un mal amigo por meter en líos a Gretchen. Eso duro hasta que un puñetazo en el hombro le saco de su trance, cortesía de Gretchen.

-¡En qué diablos estabas pensando McGee! ¡Te das cuenta de que caíste en la treta de esos tramposos y saliste perdiendo! ¡Y me metes en una apuesta sin preguntarme, tonto!- le grito muy furiosa Gretchen ya con las manos en los costados y sus pezones ya no se marcaban en su bañador.

-¡Y yo que iba a saber, Suzi me provoco! ¡Buttsquat si jugo limpio esta vez y le estaba ganando! ¡Si Suzi no te hubiera mojado el pecho y tus... ya sabes, no se marcaran, les hubiera ganado y no pasaríamos esa humillación!- contesto alterado McGee para defenderse, sonrojado al recordar los pezones de Gretchen. Pero tras respirar y calmarse un poco decide ser sincero con su amiga, -perdón, tienes razón y fue mi culpa; me deje provocar y te metí en una tonta apuesta que sabía que no estaría a mi favor. tratare de convencerlos para que anule el castigo- concluyo tras disculparse con su amiga por ser tan ingenuo, pensando en cómo salvar la dignidad de Gretchen a cambio de quedar como un idiota. Pero tras un silencio incomodo esta hablo, sorprendiendo al castaño con su respuesta.

-No McGee, no es necesario, acepto tu disculpa. Si hubara estado en tu posición contra Suzi hubiera cometido el mismo error estúpido. Es más, si vamos a desnudarnos: ya vi tu parte, es justo que veas la mía; así le enseñamos a Suzi a perder con honor, aceptar la humillación con la frente en alto, y de paso enseñarle que soy más hermosa que ella- al mencionar lo último soltaron una risita, claro que si se desnudarían, son amigos en todo momento y así callarían al infame par de Sonrisas, -pero mantengamos esto en secreto, no queremos que Squirt se entrometa o los monitores lo arruinen evitando que salgamos en la noche- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Claro, no decir nada de esto a nadie, nos iremos temprano a la cama y cuando Squirt se duerma nos vamos al punto que me dijo Buttsquat para reunirnos- concluyo igual recogiendo sus cosas y ambos se fueron a la cabaña.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, y ya con su ropa de siempre el dúo siguió con su día en el campamento: almorzar las rarezas de Rosebud, jugar con Squirt en el campo de banderas, ayudar a Sawyer a reparar el cobertizo y las regaderas (y al mismo zombi cuando se rompe por accidente) y hacer esculturas de arcilla con Armand, quien ponía imágenes para que modelaran (sospechosamente les dio a McGee y Gretchen una imagen de Adán y Eva, causando el sonrojo de los dos ya que así acabarían esos dos en la noche); Squirt no sospechaba que McGee estaba muy callado y tranquilo, o que Gretchen ignoraba a McGee y se veía muy distraída, además de que se sonrojaban cada vez que se veían; pero gracias a que es muy inocente e ignorante para prestar atención y no les preguntaría que les pasaba, para suerte del dúo.

Ya de noche cenarían su bizarra comida: pudin de escarabajos con shitakes, la ventaja de que esos hongos son favoritos de Squirt, y ese escarabajo hace que Squirt se quede dormido profundamente, siendo así incapaz de despertarlo por ruido. Squirt estaba feliz, ya que por las chinches-grillo no podía dormir bien y con los escarabajos dormiría como roca; McGee y Gretchen aprovecharían eso, así se saldrían de la cabaña sin despertarlo y completarían su apuesta sin llamar la atención, solo debían esperar media hora.

Tras cenar, y llevar al adormilado Squirt a su cabaña para que se duerma, esperando: 9:30 pm. Tras apagar las luces y poner unas almohadas de señuelos en sus camas salen con su ropa de siempre por un agujero debajo de la hamaca de Gretchen; aprovecharon que estaba oscuro, Rosebud estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes, Sawyer ya estaría "dormido" y Armand viendo una película, así estos lograron salir al bosque sin ser detenidos. Ya bastante lejos del campamento y usando una linterna para ver el camino, los dos llegan a una parte del lago cercano al Árbol del Viaje en el Tiempo y del Árbol Dimensional; donde ya estaban el odioso par: Butsquat con su burlona sonrisa y Suzi con una cámara de instantáneas, sorprendiendo a Gretchen por tener una cámara antigua, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Llegaste a tiempo McZonzo, pensé que no vendrías o que te acobardarías- dijo Buttsquat, pero para su sorpresa Gretchen la respondió.

-¡Claro que vendríamos! Nosotros no somos unos cobardes ni tramposos- dijo esto último mirando a Suzi molesta, -si cumplimos las apuestas, pero temo preguntar ¿para que la cámara?- señalo la vieja cámara con un mal presentimiento en su espalda.

-O, te refieres a este armatoste. Es una vieja cámara del padre de Jordán, sorprendentemente aún tiene laminillas y no está en un museo. Y es sencillo: les tomare fotos a ustedes dos desnudos y los pondré en el tabloide de Sonrisas, así expondremos su humillación ante todos mostrando la superioridad de Buttsquat- dijo la mimada hermana de McGee, asustando en el proceso a los dos.

-Tranquilos, no soy un degenerado, no permitiré que las copien o las tomen con sus teléfonos y las posteen; acabando el día las guardare bajo llave como recuerdo de su humillación- dijo Buttsquat para calmar a su rival y amiga, sin éxito alguno, -así que McGee, tu desnúdate primero y luego Gretchen- ordenó para sellar la apuesta.

-Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa- recalco resignado McGee, ya lo vieron desnudo en la mañana, así que ya no tenía nada que perder y tenía que dar el paso para darle confianza a Gretchen.

Primero se quitó su playera azul con cráneo, sus zapatos marrones, calcetines blancos y sus shorts azules, quedando solo en calzones. Sonrojado tomo un respiro y se quitó sus calzones dejando su pene y trasero al descubierto, tapando su miembro con sus manos.

-¡Hey, no te tapes!- le recrimino su hermana, para darle unas ordenes, -estira tus brazos en "pose T" para que te tome tu foto- señalo la pose mientras Jordán tomaba su ropa, viendo a las dos chicas sonrojadas. McGee estaba rojo de la vergüenza mientras Suzi tomaba dos fotos de el sin taparse, cuando vieran su pene muchas chicas de Sonrisas se burlarían de él. Tras acabar él se puso cercas de una roca a la orilla del lago, para ver lo que seguiría de la apuesta.

-Muy bien Gritcherson, te toca desnudarte- ordeno Suzi, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra porque su enemiga sabia su apellido, y peor sabiendo que se desnudaría ante dos chicos, -y digo TODA, sin accesorios- dijo señalando sus ligas de cabello y aretes.

-Pues ya que, yo si cumplo mis tratos y no me acobardo como tu- dijo para iniciar su sufrimiento; solo vio a McGee quien le sonrió para darle confianza.

Desato su cabello, sorprendiendo que era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera; de ahí se quitó su playera roja u blusa de mangas largas color vino, quedando en una playera corta blanca (pseudo sostén). Se quito sus tenis marrones y sus calcetas rayadas poniéndolas junto al resto de su ropa en el suelo, mirando a los sonrojados Jordán y McGee que veían su desnudo, tras lo cual retira su falda quedando en sus pantaletas azules. Noto como McGee miraba sus pies (calza del 8) que tenían sus uñas al natural, y sus torneadas piernas de karateca, y tras ignorar al dúo masculino se retiró sus aretes y seguido su "sostén" quedando en topless: su pecho aún era plano y sus rosados pezones se notaban por el frio de la noche. Ya muy sonrojada se quita sus pantaletas ya quedando desnuda, McGee y Buttsquat estaban muy rojos al ver la intimidad de Gretchen: su vagina plana y rosada, con un pubis libre de pelo, al fin vieron como se ve una chica desnuda; McGee no quitaba sus ojos de su amiga. Muy sonrojada Gretchen tapaba su intimidad y sus pechos con sus manos, viendo como un aturdido Buttsquat recogía su ropa y la ponía con la de McGee.

-¡Hey, tampoco te tapes!, en "pose T" Gretchy- le ordeno burlona Suzi, Gretchen estaba muy sonrojada y al borde del llanto por la humillación de hacer eso y ser fotografiada por su enemiga frente a McGee, sabiendo que todos en Sonrisas se reirían de ella, -odio admitirlo, pero linda vagina, no tan bonita como la mía, pero linda. Y detesto admitir que tienes un mejor cuerpo que el mío, el karate debe ser buen ejercicio, tal vez lo tome algún día- dijo en una suerte de cumplido envidioso, eso al menos hizo sonreír a Gretchen sabiendo que es más bonita que Suzi y que esta se tragó su orgullo. Aunque ya le tomo las fotos Suzi volvió a ordenar.

-Aun no terminamos, les falta otra foto antes de nadar- dijo la rubia, -ambos se agarrarán de las manos en pose T, la foto de los "Nudistas de Lakebottom"- dijo burlona su condición extra.

-¡Oye, eso no era parte del...- dijo una muy molesta Gretchen, pero antes de lanzarse a golpearla McGee interrumpió.

-Déjala Gretch, acabemos con esto—dijo resignado, sabiendo que su hermana es así de sucia. -además de que Buttstorpe está muriéndose de envidia porque estoy desnudo a lado de una hermosa chica desnuda; su cara no tiene precio- al decir eso esta Gretchen se sonrojo intensamente, McGee la veía como muy bonita, no sabía si era alago o la desnudez les estaba afectando las hormonas (con 12 ambos y en plena pubertad). Así McGee agarro la mano derecha de Gretchen con su mano izquierda y se pusieron en pose T con una sonrisa en sus ruborizadas caras, siendo fotografiados por Suzi.

Tras tomar las fotos Buttqsuat miraba el cristalino lago, que reflejaba la luna llena cual espejo en sus calmadas aguas; sonrió mientras tomaba un respiro de aire fresco del bosque y sentía la fresca brisa de verano en la cara. Ya debía acabar la apuesta, así que volteo al dúo que se tapaban sus partes con sus manos temblando y dijo su última parte de la apuesta.

-Muy bien bottomperdedores, ya para terminar con su humillación tendrán que hacer skinny dipping. Ya están desnudos así que nadaran en el lago, llegando a esa pequeña roca (está a unos 10 metros) y esperando ahí otra orden- al decir eso ambos se molestaron, temblando del frio. -Se que hace fresco hace que será rápido, nadan, tocan la roca y ya, se acaba la apuesta y se visten- dijo burlón al par encuerado.

Ambos desnudistas se ven, obviamente Suzi sonrió como si nada, así que sin más aceptaron. Gretchen se acercó a la orilla y metió su pie al agua, retirándolo por el frio, y tras eso dio un pequeño salto sumergiendo su cuerpo en el frio lago, cayendo de trasero en la suave arena del fondo de la orilla.

-¡POR DIOS, ESTA HELADA!- grito temblando por el frio, lo bueno es que están lejos de los campamentos y así nadie la escucharía. Sentía la arena en su trasero y sus partes, y su piel se puso algo azul.

McGee en cambio corrió para hacer una bala de cañón y al entrar al agua no tendría tanto frio; cayendo de nalgas y fallando en el intento.

-¡AHHH! ¡ESTA GELIDA! ¡Y ME DUELE EL TRASERO!- dijo temblando y azul como Gretchen, adolorido de su trasero y parte.

Ambos vieron a Buttsquat riéndose y alumbrándolos con una linterna, diciéndoles que nadaran para que entraran en calor, que terminaban eso y ya acabarían ese sufrimiento. Ambos empezaron a nadar a la roca, dándole la espalda a Buttsquat, pero este les engaño: Suzi empezó a meter en una bolsa la ropa de los dos y la colgó en la cuatrimoto que estaba detrás de unos arbustos (así llegaron al punto acordado), poniéndose su casco y guardando las fotos y la cámara; le hizo señas a Buttsquat para huir, dejando la linterna de McGee en el suelo y poniéndose su casco, listo para huir con la ropa de los dos.

Gretchen y McGee salieron a la superficie tras sumergirse un rato y recuperar aire, esperando la orden de Jordán, algo sonrojados y con menos frio, hasta que escucharon el sonido de un motor y muchas luces les iluminaron, viendo a Buttsquat y Suzi montados en una cuatrimoto, con sonrisas burlonas y ondeando los calzones de McGee y las bragas de Gretchen respectivamente en señal de victoria. Ambos miraron aterrados la escena, volvieron a caer en sus trampas, ya era raro que no hicieran algo así de sucio; les robaron la ropa y ahora tendrían que regresar a Lakebottom desnudos, con frio y la naturaleza rozando sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¡Hasta la vista Bottomnudistas! Dije que era un hombre de palabra, les daré su ropa por correo, dentro de dos o tres semanas!- dijo burlón mientras se preparaba para arrancar la moto.

-Adiós Gretchy, espero que tú y mi hermano no hagan cosas sucias en el bosque, seré generosa te mandare ropa más decente y que no apeste, ya que el olor de su ropa interior me llega a la nariz. Hasta la vista idiotas- tras eso ambos se rieron avanzando y perdiéndose en el bosque rumbo a Sonrisas, y para la suerte de los dos chicos se apagó la linterna, dejándolos bajo la luz de la luna.

McGee se sentía ahora como un completo imbécil por no haber previsto esa mala broma de parte de Buttsquat y Suzi metiendo a Gretchen en un lió gordo; diablos la vio desnuda, se sentía como un cerdo por eso, no podría mirarla a los ojos.

Para su suerte miro a Gretchen, que estaba tan furiosa que su cara estaba roja de ira y vergüenza, el agua a su alrededor a ella estaba burbujeando por el calor de su ira, y antes de decir algo esta Gretchen grito tan fuerte que aves salieron volando de terror (suerte seria si ninguno de los campamentos o Buttsquat escucharan ese grito) y que hasta McGee se dio cuenta que estaba muerto.

Esta se fue nadando a la orilla, diciendo insultos fuertes al dúo de Sonrisas (insultos muy fuertes para una niña de 12 años), ya en la orilla esta salió furiosa y empezó a lanzar rocas a la dirección de huida, McGee vio que no dejaron nada para taparse. Al tratar de calmarla McGee puso su mano en el hombro de Gretchen, recibiendo una sonora cachetada que lo tiro en el suelo.

¡¿Oye, por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto molesto mientras sobaba su mejilla.

.¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡Por qué aceptaste esa estúpida apuesta sabiendo que te iban a estafar! ¡Y POR QUE ME METISTE EN ESO! No me importa que me vieras desnuda, pero esos tramposos nos tomaron fotos, nos expondrán en Sonrisas, se reirán de nosotros, y me verán con lujuria y...- tras gritarle se puso a llorar, ya ni cubría su desnudez, ya no le importaba. Tapaba con sus manos su cara que estaba cubierta de lágrimas amargas de derrota y humillación; McGee se sentía culpable por eso, aunque ella se veía hermosa desnuda bajo la luz de la luna se sentía mal al verla llorar. Ignorando su desnudez se levantó y la abrazo, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda para calmarla.

-Lo sé, soy un imbécil. Me confié subiendo que Suzi haría trampa y una mala jugada; pensé que Buttsquat respetaría la apuesta, pero el idiota lo modifico a su favor, sabiendo que haría eso hubiera escondido unas toallas. Se que todas las niñas se reirán de mi pene y perderé mi dignidad; pero me da igual, al menos lo hice al lado de la persona que más me importa, aunque tenía que pensar antes de meterla sabiendo que la lastimaría y le destruiría su dignidad- dijo apenado sin saber que eso ultimo era una suerte de confesión, cosa que noto Gretchen.

-Espera. ¿Soy la persona que más te importo?- dijo con duda y secándose las lágrimas.

McGee al darse cuenta de lo último se sonrojo (ya debieron perder la cuenta de ruborizaciones) pero estar desnudo abrazando a una chica desnuda, y viendo la situación decidido decir sus sentimientos.

-Claro que eres muy importante para mí, me gustas mucho. tu fuiste mi primera amiga desde que llegue a Lakebottom, contigo siento una calma y gusto que nunca siento con Suzi, me defiendes de monstruos y dementes que yo libero; y además corriges mis errores y tonterías, aunque te ponga en riesgo o te saque de quicio. Eres bonita y super fuerte, humilde y sencilla con la vida, pero maravillosa; jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti, sabiendo que me odiarías por ser hermano de alguien como Suzi o por los líos en los que te meto, pero en verdad te amo- al fin saco McGee todo lo que sentía por ella, siendo sincero que la ama. Tras no oír respuesta ya iba a llorar, metió la pata y esta lo rechazaría, pero antes de separar el abraso Gretchen lo detuvo, lista para declararse.

-Y tu también eres una persona importante para mí, tú me gustas mucho, te lo iba a decir en la mañana, pero tu clavado y la llegada de Buttsbobo lo estropearon. Fuiste mi primer amigo cuando te vi, al conocerte vi que eras diferente a Suzi, eres humilde, valiente y divertido; si cometes tus errores, pero tratas de enmendarlos en lugar de culpar a otros como Buttsquat. Eres creativo y escurridizo, astuto y simple pero asombroso a tu manera; nunca pensé que me enamoraría del hermano de una persona odiosa como Suzi, pero te amo con todo mi corazón por quién eres- ella saco todo lo que sentía por McGee. Seguían abrazados, en calma con la naturaleza tras confesar su amo entre ellos. McGee tomo la iniciativa para cerrar su amor.

-Gretchen Gritcherson, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunto valeroso.

-¡Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia McGee!- contesto muy feliz, algo tonta al ver que este le hablo por su nombre completo y ella no sabía su verdadero nombre. McGee noto esto y al fin decidido decirle su nombre.

-Ewan- dijo casi como un tímido susurro, -mi nombre es Ewan McGee. Pensé que me harían burlas y por eso solo me llaman por el apellido, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien salen más juegos de palabras con McGee- dijo con torpeza, sabiendo que las únicas que le llaman así son su madre y Suzi cuando se molesta en serio.

-Pues Ewan es un nombre muy bonito, mucho más varonil que Jordán- dijo esta tras conocer su verdadero nombre, refiriéndose a que era mejor que Jordán Buttsquat; ahora ella volvió a proponerse. -Ewan McGee, ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?- pregunto motivada.

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu novio Gretch!- respondió Ewan con mucho ánimo.

Tras eso los dos se dan su primer beso, más intenso de lo que imaginaban (besarse desnudos, a orillas de un lago en la noche no era lo que imaginaban). No sentían nada de frio, sentían una calidez en esa fresca noche, aun húmedos por nadar, pero su beso los calentaba en armonía. Dejaron de besarse para recuperar el aliento, continuando con su romántica muestra de amor juvenil, inconscientemente Gretchen puso su mano sobre el pene de Ewan, masajeándolo y sintiendo como se endurecía, jugueteando con su glande; a la par Ewan puso su mano sobre la vagina de Gretchen, tocando su pubis y sintiendo la humedad de la vagina de su novia, a punto de meter un dedo en su vagina.

Ambos ya estaban muy rojos por ese masaje mutuo en sus genitales, seguían besándose a la par que gemían por ese nuevo placer que estaban experimentando, ya sabían que eso era una masturbación mutua (ya habían recibido educación sexual de una vieja película educativa de Sawyer que les enseñaron, tan vieja que se quemó en el proyector; obviamente los tres campistas quedaron traumados) pero se sentía tan bien; sabían que estaban a punto de hacer el "acto prohibido" a tan corta edad. Convenientemente les cayó una enorme salpicada de agua helada, sacándolos de su trance y enfriando a sus genitales.

-¡Preciosa!- gritaron al ver el tentáculo de la pulpo de Lakebottom, quien les lanzo otra ola de agua gélida para mojarlos ora vez. Ambos temblaban, pero se rieron de la acción de la criatura.

-Gracias por el baño Preciosa- dijo Ewan al ver que les detuvo de hacer "eso".

-Qué bueno que nos bajaste la calentura, un poco más y ya no seriamos niños- dijo Gretchen sabiendo que se estaban tocando ahí abajo.

Moviendo su tentáculo para hacer viento y secarlos, ambos se ríen de como detuvo su masturbación, viendo como sumergía su tentáculo para irse a dormir. Cuando soplo un viento fresco ambos temblaron, sabiendo que debían regresar al campamento para calentarse y vestirse. Recordando los trayectos de senderismo de Armand y las técnicas de supervivencia de Sawyer Ewan guiaba a Gretchen por el bosque: ya que el camino por donde vinieron estaba lleno de rocas filosas y no podían pasar así de descalzos, el del árbol del viaje en el tiempo estaba cercas de varios avisperos (y tener piquetes en todo el cuerpo no estaba en sus planes) y otro iba hacia donde encerraron a ese loco golfista escoces. Por suerte encontraron un camino de hongos fluorescentes que Sawyer planto para que si se llegaban a perder puedan encontraran el camino de regreso a el campamento, sin temor a ser atacados por animales salvajes (con un zombi, un pie grande y una cazadora de monstruos retirada no pasaba mucho) y lejos de la guarida de las ardillas monstruosas (para suerte de Gretchen).

Tras 30 minutos de caminata Gretchen bostezo del cansancio, aún tenía frio y le dolían los pies; Ewan la siguió en el acto bostezando, igual de cansado y adolorido, pensando que ya era media noche.

-Oye Ewan, ya estoy cansada. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto adolorida.

-Como 1 km, y ya es media noche según la posición de la luna que me enseño Armand- contesto igual de cansado y adolorido, estuvieron casi hora y media en el lago, ya se estaban quedando dormidos en la caminata. -Tal vez durmamos aquí, mañana llegamos al campamento antes de que despierten- sugirió antes de volver a bostezar.

-Y donde dormiremos genio, no quiero acabar con neumonía y no me acostare en el suelo- dijo con los brazos cruzados y algo fastidiada por estar aún desnuda en el bosque.

McGee vio a su alrededor y vio en el árbol cercano donde estaba su solución: 2 papalotes de sabanas que perdieron la semana pasada, y una de las alas delta de Buttsquat que suele perder cuando espía el campamento. Trepo el árbol para bajar los objetos y usarlos para crear un refugio para pasar la noche.

-Muy bien Gretch, tu busca hojas grandes para formar una colchoneta y una manta para cómo te enseño Armand; yo armare una tienda de campaña con estos materiales como me enseño Sawyer- ordeno a su novia para hacer el refugio.

Usando las barras del ala delta McGee las clava para formar la tienda, usando las cuerdas de los papalotes para amarrarlas en triangulo, con una barra en su arista superior da forma a la tienda, y al ver que era resistente pone la lona del ala delta para cubrir su tienda, poniendo rocas para que no se mueva. Con los palos delimito el área de la cama para los dos, con unas maderas gruesas para poner las hojas dentro del área.

Gretchen en cambio llegaba con hojas de diferentes tamaños para hacer el colchón de hojas, poniéndolas en el área que delimito McGee, agachándose para formar una cama de hojas lo suficientemente gruesa para que los dos estén cómodos. Ya con las suficientes hojas puestas las cubre con la sabana, pone la otra con hojas más grandes para que no tengan tanto frio.

-Wow, te quedo bien la tienda Ewan- dijo esta Gretchen al ver el firme refugio.

-Y la cama te quedo bien Gretch, junto a la manta de hojas. Admitió Ewan al ver su área de refugio. -¿Quién diría que aprenderíamos más de Lakebottom que si hubiéramos ido a Sonrisas?- admitió con orgullo que aprendieron más con el viejo zombi y el curioso pie grande. Al darse cuenta que ya no se tapaban McGee pregunto con timidez: -Oye Gretch, si no te incomoda ¿puedo ver tu vagina?-

Sorprendida por la pregunta y la situación contesto con una sonrisa: -claro, pero tú me dejas ver tu pene. Así sería justo para completar nuestra actual situación- dijo con algo de timidez y curiosidad.

Mcgee se arrodillo y vio en primer plano la vagina de su novia: su pubis libre de pelo, y sus labios vaginales. Gretchen uso sus dedos para abrir su vagina y Ewan viera como es por dentro: otros labios más pequeños y rosados, un agujero que pensaba que era la uretra y otro que era más grande y una cosita rosada que era su clítoris. Cerro sus ojos y olfateo la intimidad de Gretchen: olía a musgo fresco y a margaritas, sonriendo por eso.

-Tu vagina es muy bonita y huele increíble- dijo Ewan, causando una amplia sonrisa y sonrojo en Gretchen. Tras eso este dijo –ahora te toca ver a ti- dijo señalando a su parte.

Gretchen se arrodillo para ver de cercas el pene de si novio: pubis libre de vello, un pene delgado con un buen prepucio y unos medianos testículos. Ewan retiro su prepucio dejando al descubierto su glande de color rosado y brillante. Cerro sus ojos y olfateo la intimidad de Ewan: olía a mantequilla de piñón, sonriendo igual por eso.

-Tu pene es muy lindo y huele bien- fijo Gretchen, causando una amplia sonrisa y sonrojo en McGee, pero tras eso ambos bostezaron. -Bueno, ya vámonos a dormir- dijo Ewan mientras entraba a la tienda, acomodándose la cama y tapándose. Gretchen entro después, acomodándose y tapándose con la sabana cubierta de hojas, abrazando a McGee para que se calienten tras su alocada noche, mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo Ewan McGee- dijo Gretchen.

-Te amo Gretchen Gritcherson- dijo McGee.

Tras decir eso ambos se besaron, abrazándose con una sonrisa para finalmente dormir de tan loco día donde fueron humillados y encuerados, pero formaron su noviazgo.

-a la mañana siguiente-

Los suaves sonidos del bosque armonizaban con el amanecer de otro día, los pájaros cantaban y el roció caía en las hojas de los árboles. Los dos roncaban ligeramente aun abrazados, siendo iluminados por los primeros rayos del sol mañanero. Gretchen abrió sus ojos aun adormilada, viendo a Ewan roncando, sonriendo de que su novio durmió con ella sin darle importancia a su desnudez. Pero al voltear vio algo que casi la mata de un infarto: una ardilla.

Esta grito y salió aterrada de la tienda, despertando a Ewan quien aún estaba ador y confundido por los gritos vio a Gretchen corriendo, al ver a la ardilla igual se asustó (sabiendo como son las ardillas de Lakebottom), McGee salió aterrado de la tienda, mientras esta ardilla se puso en su modo loco y destruyo la tienda de campaña, antes de regresar al bosque.

Detrás de un arbusto estaban el dúo temblando de miedo, más Gretchen por su fobia a las ardillas, viendo la tienda hecha añicos.

-Eso estuvo cercas- decía aterrada Gretchen, deseando que esa ardilla no hubiera tocado su cuerpo.

-Demonios, rompió las sabanas, con eso nos íbamos a tapar- se quejó Ewan al ver las sabanas y lonas rotas. Adiós a su plan de cubrirse e inventarle una excusa a Rosebud.

Ambos pusieron una mueca de asco al oler orina, vieron hacia abajo y se sonrojaron de la vergüenza: ambos se orinaron del miedo, parados en sus charcos. Gretchen vio los charcos con vergüenza, se orino a lado de McGee; Ewan se sorprendió de que una niña pudiera orinar de pie, pensando que era algo de chicos solamente.

-Supongamos que nunca paso- dijeron al unisonó, caminando de regreso a Lakebottom.

Supuso McGee que ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana: Rosebud estaría en la cocina, Squirt dormido como roca, Sawyer en el cobertizo y Armand saliendo de su ducha matutina; el colgaba toallas recién lavadas en el tendedero cercano a la cabaña de los niños y de las duchas. Así nadie los vería desnudos.

Ya en los límites del bosque y escondidos en los arbustos vieron a Armand saliendo de la ducha colgando dos toallas y con una en su cintura, a lado de las lavadas y secas, para ir a su cabaña a secar su pelaje y ponerse sus pantalones; era el momento para acabar esa locura.

Ewan corrió, tapando su pene con sus manos, para llegar al tendedero y agarrando una toalla que enredo en su cintura para tapar su indecencia; tras hacerle señas a Gretchen esta corrió al tendedero, tapando su vagina y pecho con sus brazos, agarrando una toalla grande enredándola en su cuerpo para tapar su desnudez. Suspirando por al fin cubrir su desnudez, van de puntitas a su cabaña, Gretchen agarro otra toalla para su cabello para cuando salieran de la ducha; ya en su cabaña ven a Squirt profundamente dormido y aprovechando eso destienden sus camas, toman sus chanclas, ropa y productos de higiene para irse a bañar.

-10 minutos después-

Armand salió de su cabaña ya vestido con sus pantalones para poder colgar sus toallas usadas, notando la falta de tres, vio a su alrededor y noto el vapor saliendo de las duchas, junto a la ropa de Mcgee y Gretchen en la banca de las duchas y bajo una piedra. Pensó que era raro que ellos se despertaran tan temprano, y que McGee se bañara cuando no pasaron 3 días.

Ignoro eso para ir a la cocina, pero antes debía despertar a Squirt de su sueño profundo; tras zangolotearlo Squirt se sorprende de la ausencia de sus dos amigos, pero sus tripas suenan y mejor se va a el comedor a desayunar. Tras despertarlo Armand fue a las duchas, noto que McGee ya estaba seco y terminando de vestirse, poniéndose los tenis y pasándole la ropa a Gretchen (ella se secaría y vestiría adentro).

-Buenos días joven McGee y jovencita Gretchen. ¿Cómo durmieron y despertaron esta mañana?- pregunto el pie grande con su típico porte serio y elegante.

-Pues bien, con algo de frio- contesto McGee algo nervioso por la llegada inesperada del pie grande.

-Teníamos ganas de bañarnos para calentarnos- contesto Gretchen saliendo de la ducha ya seca, vestida y con una toalla en su cabeza para secarse el cabello.

-¿Seguro? No sé si durmieron incomodos al estar desnudos a la intemperie tras nadar en la noche así por una apuesta- dijo asustándolos, él ya los había descubierto.

-¡¿Como los descubriste?!- preguntaron asustados por eso, habían sido muy discretos.

-Sencillo, mis queridos campistas: estaba pasando cercas de la caleta cuando escuché el reto de Buttsquat, vi como McGee acepto torpemente y como su hermana hizo trampa al mojar tu pecho Gretchen- explico el cómo los descubrió, antes de ir con Squirt a recolectar (y obviamente no dijo nada de eso a nadie).

-Demonios, todo fue mi culpa. Acepté sin pensar y metí a Gretchen en eso, fui un idiota- contesto con culpa.

-Obviamente hiciste algo muy imprudente, metiendo a Gretchen en una humillación sin su consentimiento- le regaño a McGee. -Los seguí en la noche tras cenar por el bosque sin que Rosebud me siguiera, vi el cómo se desnudaron y fueron fotografiados. Admito que sus cuerpos son hermosos y serian buenos modelos de Adán y Eva; o mejor dicho Ewan y Gretchen- tras decir esto los dos se sonrojaron por ser vistos, más McGee ya que ahora sabia como se llamaba en verdad. -Vi como esta Suzi les hizo su jugarreta al robarles su ropa, así que sin que se diera cuenta le puse mucho de esto en el asiento de su moto, que al irse se embarraron todo- saco de su pantalón un frasco que decía "Feromonas de polilla" casi vacío.

-¿Y para que les pusiste feromonas de polilla?- pregunto Gretchen con duda; polillas y feromonas no son una idea para afectar a Buttsquat.

-Pues síganme- señalo el pie grande a un lugar del bosque, mientras Mcgee y Gretchen colgaron las toallas en el tendedero; Gretchen decidido llevar el pelo suelto tras quitarse la toalla de su cabeza. Durante la caminata en el bosque Armand tomo unas cubetas y mientras caminaban este siguió reclamando, -tienen suerte de que no se enfermaran, y que bien que ya declararon su amor mutuo- al mencionar esto se alegró, -ustedes son una muy linda pareja y se cuidan el uno al otro en cualquier locura- al decir su opinión estos sonrieron. -Aunque controlen sus manos y sus entrepiernas, son muy jóvenes para la visita de la cigüeña- dijo con burla lo último.

Al decir esto ambos se pusieron rojos en extremo, los vio cuando se estaban acariciando sus partes y a punto de hacer "el acto de amor", solo para que Armand se riera de eso.

-Tranquilos, cuando vi que harían eso me fui corriendo para traerles ropa; y si es solo con sus manos no hay problema, solo háganlo en privado- dijo para calmarlos, pero seguían sonrojados, -y tranquilos mis niños, no le diré a nadie de su escapada nudista, su nuevo noviazgo y en tu caso Ewan tu nombre. Cuando se sientan preparados les dicen a los demás sobre su nueva relación; este pie grande tiene los labios sellados- termino el pie grande, dándoles la palabra de su discreción.

Tras decirles eso llegaron a su destino: una suerte de catapulta rustica tan bien escondida entre los árboles y las rocas de esa colina del bosque que sería imposible verla a lo lejos, junto a unos binoculares en una roca con un agujero de vigilancia y lo que parecía un panal, pero este no era de abejas ni de avispas. Como pared cercana estaba una roca grande con marcas de huellas de pies grandes, y un charco de lodo rojo fresco.

-Wow. ¿Qué es este lugar Armand?- pregunto curioso Ewan al ver esa suerte de trinchera-torreta.

-Esta es una torreta satsquatch, usado en las viejas guerras de pies grandes y yetis; escondida de los dos campamentos y usada para prácticas de tiro de muchos pie grande jóvenes, o en mi caso para afinar mis habilidades de pie grande- dijo mientras veían el lugar.

-Y esta catapulta, se ve muy potente para ser rustica- pregunto Gretchen viendo la extraña catapulta que era un tronco hueco con una "liga" de resina.

-Es una lanzadera satsquatch clásica, arma por excelencia para el pie grande artillero. Capaz de lanzar cualquier cuerpo hasta 5 Km, casi cruzando todo el lago- dijo. Ambos silbaron tras ir la potencia de esa antigüedad, -y puede lanzar rocas, cocos, balas de lodo, nieve, excremento y en este caso esta cosita- agarro el panal, causando que una polilla saliera de esta, sorprendiendo al dúo que era más grande que una polilla común.

-Esta es una polilla satsquatch, muy grande en comparación a la común; y este es un nido de polilla. Suele comerse los nudos en el pelaje de pie grande, aunque también come gusanos de seda, brotes de algodón y celulosa; y por ende tela de algodón, textiles y papel de cualquier tipo- dijo mientras él ponía el panal en la catapulta.

ya con el panal en la catapulta el usa los binoculares para ver al objetivo: Buttsquat y Suzi en el área del tabloide de anuncios en el comedor de su campamento, cercas de donde estaba su cuatrimoto. El dúo agarro otros binoculares viendo con enojo al ver a Suzi sosteniendo las fotos que tomo ayer y estaban llamando a todos los mimados de Sonrisas. Notaron que no se habían cambiado la ropa de ayer (aun tenían manchas de lodo y hojas) y por ende aun impregnada de las feromonas.

-Objetivo localizado. Ya les dije que esas feromonas alborotan a las polillas y señalan donde deben comer- dijo mientras ajustaba la catapulta. -Los honores jovencita Gritcherson- le dijo a Gretchen señalando la palanca de lanzamiento.

Esta sonrió con malicia, se vengaría de Suzi y Buttsquat por quitarle la dignidad. Jalo la palanca con fuerza, disparando la carga hacia Sonrisas; agarraron los binoculares viendo como el panal callo en el techo del comedor sin ser notado por nadie (y sorprendiendo que era resistente el panal) y por ende saliendo las polillas alteradas. Veían a Buttsquat diciendo un discurso, Suzi aun sin desvelar las fotos y todos los campistas aburridos de escuchar al egocéntrico líder. Las caras de sorprendidas y sonrojadas eran la señal de que Suzi mostraría las fotos, pero cuando bajo un enjambre de polillas y rodeo al dúo de Sonrisas sabían que "los campistas nudistas" serian otros.

Ewan y Gretchen veían con una sonrisa como las polillas revoloteaban alrededor del dúo, devorando con rapidez la tela de su ropa, el cuero de sus zapatos y hasta el papel de las fotos; al terminar con su ropa estas se pegaron al asiento de la cuatrimoto de Buttsquat como abejas al néctar. En medio estaban los dos en sus trajes de nacimiento: aunque era más alto Buttsquat era un poco fofo en comparación a McGee, su pene era de 5 cm, testículos pequeños y un escaso vello púbico rojo cubría su entrepierna; Suzi era más chaparra que Gretchen y un poco "panzona", sus pezones eran rosa oscuro y plana de busto, y su vagina estaba cubierta de un pequeño triangulo de vello púbico marrón claro. McGee sonrió sabiendo que era más atractivo que Buttsquat y Gretchen al ver que era más bella y que Suzi no es rubia natural.

-Wow, Buttsquat sí que la tiene pequeña. Eres más guapo Ewan- dijo Gretchen.

-Y la pubertad no está ayudando en nada a mi hermana. Tu eres más bonita Gretch- dijo igual.

Tras decir eso se miran sonrojados y se dan un beso para poder así ver el resto. Tanto Buttsquat como Suzi tenían una cara de confusión por lo que sucedió, Suzi vio que las fotos se desintegraron, y cuando vieron hacia abajo y notaron que estaban desnudos pusieron cara de shock y gritaron. Se escucho el grito hasta la torreta, viendo el dúo de Lakebottom como los gritones muy sonrojados tapaban con sus manos sus partes íntimas, Suzi llorando y Buttsquat gritando; a la par que todos los campistas de Sonrisas empezaban a reírse de los "Encuerados de Sonrisas" y les tomaban fotos, pese a los regaños y amenazas de su engreído líder.

-Karma instantáneo- dijeron Ewan y Gretchen al ver a los dos odiosos en la misma posición que los dejaron en la noche. Y sin fotos no hay prueba de la apuesta de ayer, su reputación se salvó.

-¡TENDRE MI VENGANZA!- se escuchó el típico grito de derrota de Buttsquat, dudando si los descubrió o fue contra los campistas de Sonrisas. Suzi en su furia lanzo una piedra a unos arbustos, sin saber que había ahí un avispero, provocándolas y causando pánico en Sonrisas por avispas no venenosas. Todos corrían desesperados para evitar ser picaos, entrando al comedor y cerrando la puerta, dejando al dúo nudista a la intemperie. Aterrados Jordán y Suzi tratan de entrar por una ventana donde cabrían los dos, solo que para su suerte entraron sus cabezas y torsos; sus traseros y piernas quedan afuera de la ventana, siendo picados por las avispas y retorciéndose por el dolor en sus pies y glúteos. Pero unas avispas picaron la vagina de Suzi y el pene de Buttsquat, junto a sus pubis, y causando...

-¡MI VAGINA!/¡MI PENE!- gritaron con mucho dolor. Ewan y Gretchen hicieron una mueca de dolor por esos piquetes. Veían como sus piernas y traseros estaban rojos y marcados por los piquetes; y sus pubis y genitales estaban hinchados por los piquetes. Solo vieron como lograron meterlos al comedor, cerrando la ventana para evitar a las avispas, que empezaron a atacar a las polillas satsquatch.

-Ouch, hasta a mí me dolió eso- dijeron tras ver esa dolorosa escena, por lo visto no verían a Jordan y Suzi por un largo rato, y si los verían usarían pañal.

-Bueno mis niños, el karma ya ataco a sus victimarios- dijo el pie grande tras el desastre del dúo mimado, sacando de su pantalón dos medallas doradas con la cara de un pie grande.

-¿Y esas medallas Armand?- pregunto Ewan.

-Estas son las medallas de la valentía, entregadas a los más valientes guerreros y supervivientes pie grandes- señalo las medallas, -y ustedes las recibirán- dijo feliz.

-¿Solo por lanzarles una polilla a Buttsbobo y su novia?- pregunto escéptica Gretchen.

-No solo por eso. Cuando me retire en el momento que se "manoseaban" sus genitales para traerles ropa y una cobija, pero en mi torpeza me olvide que estaban desnudos y que podrían perderse. Pero cuando volví al bosque vi que ustedes ya estaban cercas del campamento, y armando un refugio- dijo recordando todo lo que hicieron en la noche, cuando iba a ayudarles.

-Ewan, seguiste la senda de hongos como te enseño Sawyer, evitando las áreas peligrosas y protegiendo a Gretchen; una gran muestra de localización y supervivencia en campo- al decir eso McGee sonrió, -igual cuando lograste construir un refugio usando los materiales que estaban a tu alrededor, con amarres y técnicas que te enseñe. Gretchen, vi como recolectaste hojas para hacer un colchón y una manta como te enseñé; pusiste a prueba mis enseñanzas de clasificación de hojas usando las suaves para el colchón, la grandes para la manta, y evitando las hojas filosas y las de hiedra venenosa- Gretchen sonrió tras oír ese cumplido del monitor.

-Cuando vi como acabaron su refugio entendí que son unos auténticos supervivientes y que pusieron en práctica todas las enseñanzas de Lakebottom, así que me retire sabiendo que pasarían bien la noche- cuando acabo los dos suspiraron, no vio cuando miraron y olieron de cercas sus partes.

Él les puso en sus cuellos las medallas, que tenían escritas las palabras "Verdaderos Supervivientes", ambos dieron una palmada de la victoria.

-Ewan McGee y Gretchen Gritcherson, les honro con la Medalla de Valentía de Pie Grande, dada a los más valientes supervivientes que lograron pasar una gran adversidad con valor e inteligencia- luego les señalo el muro de pies.

-Y los honro dejándolos poner su marca en el Muro de Pies del Honor; los más grandes, fuertes, rudos y valerosos de los pie grande ponen su marca. Serán los primero "pie pequeño" en poner su marca, tras sobrevivir en el estado de desnudez y con poco a su favor- tras decir eso señalo el lodo rojo, -pinten sus pies en el lodo ceremonial y pongan su marca- dijo orgulloso.

Al señalar el charco McGee se quitó el zapato y calcetín izquierdo, mancho su pie y puso su marca; Gretchen se quitó el zapato y calcetín derecho, manchando su pie y poniendo su marca. Tanto sus talones como sus dedos gordos casi se rozaban en la huella, al ver eso sonríen y entrelazan los dedos de sus pies y riéndose por las cosquillas; al terminar ponen sus nombres en su respectiva huella, al acabar McGee dibuja un corazón en medio de sus huellas y Gretchen pone en medio "EMcG+GG4E", así sellando su amor en el Muro de Pies del Honor. Tras acabar se limpian sus pies con un trapo y se ponen su calzado, y los tres dejan la torreta para volver al campamento.

-20 minutos después-

En el comedor se veía a Buttquat desayunando algo raro, a Sawyer reparando las mesas flojas y a Rosebud limpiando la barra de ensalada, en una calma relativa. Obviamente Rosebud noto la ausencia de los dos campistas y el pie grande.

-¿Qué raro? Armand nunca llega tarde a desayunar; y no eh visto a McGee y Gretchen en toda la mañana, ellos no faltarían a el desayuno ya que cocine huevos normales y no de escarabajo- dijo la cocinera con sorpresa.

-Pues cuando Armand me despertó noté que no estaban en sus camas, ni su ropa; y vi vapor saliendo de las regaderas. Raro que se bañaran temprano y al mismo tiempo, y más este McGee cuando no pasaron 3 días- contesto Squirt, que vio el vapor en la mañana y se sorprendió que no lo despertaran de su sueño pesado.

-¿Qué raro? Ayer los dos estaban actuando muy raro después de que los deje solos en la caleta. ¿Y me sorprende de Armand? El siempre tras bañarse viene a desayunar, al menos que este peinándose o lavando su ropa- contesto el zombi extrañado por la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

Tras acabar esa platica la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe y los tres ausentes entraron de sorpresa, trayendo comida en las cubetas: Ewan traía nueces, avellanas y castañas; Gretchen traía algunas bayas, hongos, setas y hierbas; y Armand traía camarones de rio, ostras de agua dulce y pescados frescos.

-¡Buenos días!- gritaron felices Ewan y Gretchen.

-¡Maravillosa mañana mis amigos! Trajimos comida fresca del bosque suficiente para 15 días, manjares para que cocines mi querida Rosebud- dijo con muchos ánimos y una sonrisa Armand, poniendo en la mesa su carga a la par de los dos niños.

-¡Muy bien! Donde estaban ustedes tres- pregunto molesta Rosebud por su ausencia.

-Sencillo mi flor de otoño: al salir de secarme note que McGee y Gretchen estaban en la ducha, así que saque mis cubetas y les propuse ir de recolección al bosque, de paso les enseñaría nuevas técnicas de clasificación y recolección- dijo

-Si, nos divertimos mucho- dijo McGee.

-¡Wow, te vez bonita Gretch! Deberías usar el pelo suelto más seguido- dijo Squirt al notar a su amiga con su cabello "al natural."

-Gracias- dijo feliz por el comentario.

-¿Y por qué estaban nerviosos ayer campistas? Se les veía nerviosos cuando regresaron de la caleta- pregunto Sawyer.

Ambos se sonrojaron, su "aventura nudista" era su secreto junto a este Armand, y decir una mentira no era una opción, considerando que Rosebud es buena descifrando mentiras; ambos serian sinceros.

-Bueno, la razón es que...- McGee se trabo de miedo, pero decidió continuar, -Gretchen y yo hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos y...-

-Ewan se me declaro, igual yo. ¡Oficialmente somos novios!- dijo muy emocionada Gretchen, entrelazando su mano con McGee.

Obviamente estaban todos sorprendidos (más por lo de "Ewan McGee"), pero luego empezaron a aplaudir de alegría.

-Que tierno, ya dieron el paso. Felicidades mis amigos- dijo Squirt para después abrazarlos al instante.

-Ya era jóvenes campistas, se veía a leguas que ustedes son más que amigos. Que sean felices en esta vida y la otra- contesto el zombi con alegría.

-Muy bien, ya son novios, jovencita Gretchen y joven Ewan- Rosebud hizo énfasis en el nombre de McGee, -lindo nombre, de un hombre de carácter que protege a su novia- tras decir esto McGee sonríe, sabiendo que es verdad.

-Y para celebrar a los novios hagamos un banquete con los comestibles que recolectamos. Una fiesta para celebrar su amor, y su valor al confesarse- dijo Armand, acción que secundaron los demás.

-Solo por hoy cocinare algo especial y normal, por celebración- dijo Rosebud.

-Yo les daré un regalo a mis amigos- dijo emocionado el campista regordete.

-¡Que viva la unión de Gretchen Gritcherson y Ewan McGee!- grito emocionado Armand, siguiendo a Sawyer y Rosebud a la cocina para preparar el banquete, mientras Squirt iba a preparar su regalo.

Ya solos en el comedor ambos se sientan y exhalan cansados. ¿Qué loca noche y día tuvieron? Nadaron desnudos, casi fueron humillados en público, se declararon su amor en el bosque, manosearon sus intimidades, durmieron desnudos a la intemperie, caminaron así de regreso al campamento, y todo sin saber que eran vigilados por un pie grande; le lanzaron a el dúo de tramposos polillas que los dejaron desnudos y humillados frente a su campamento (borrando su foto en el proceso) para después ver como las avispas picaron sus cuerpos desnudos (no los verían por un LARGO tiempo, en lo que sus genitales se les desinflaman) y dejaran sus pies como marca de amor; y ahora les darían un banquete por su noviazgo.

-Solo otro día normal en Lakebottom- dijeron con calma, entrelazando sus manos y sintiendo la paz en el ambiente hasta que...

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡ME DUELE!- escucharon los gritos de Buttsquat y Suzi. No necesitaban ser genios para saber que les estarían quitando los agujones y untándoles pomadas para la hinchazón (sobre todo en sus genitales) tras una dolorosa lección de karma.

-Ouch. No quisiera estar en su lugar- dijeron al unisonó, riéndose al darse cuenta de su sincronía.

-Te amo Ewan McGee- dijo risueña Gretchen.

-Te amo Gretchen Gritcherson- fijo McGee igual de risueño.

Al decir eso se dan otro apasionado beso, abrazándose en el acto y disfrutando su beso en un modo más "decente" que antes. Al terminar su beso Ewan le susurra a su novia.

-Luego vamos al bosque a seguir jugando con nuestras partes-

Al decir eso Gretchen se sonrojo, sonrió y le contesto en susurro.

-Claro, y luego vemos que otras cosas podemos hacer con nuestras partes- al decir eso sonrió al ver ruborizado a su novio.

Tras eso y otro beso deciden ayudar a sus monitores a preparar el banquete, ya en la tarde comieron algo sencillo y jugaron con Squirt tras recibir unos collares de regalo; ya en la noche disfrutaron del gran banquete que hicieron en su honor, besándose los dos ante todos en Lakebottom. Ewan y Gretchen estaban felices, sin importar la adversidad siempre estarían unidos, en un noviazgo que trascendería más allá de un romance de verano.

* * *

**Y así acaba este curioso one shot. Esos dos son a veces una buena pareja y es cómico o triste que al final nunca se dieran un beso, pero al final eso no importa porque siempre serán de esas parejas queridas de Disney XD (junto al Starco, el Dipcifica, el Kick-Kendall y el Fowllinham). En cuestión al nombre que le invente a McGee se me ocurrió que era chistoso que usara su apellido que es una fábrica de juegos de palabras, y si un nombre le quedaba seria Ewan, que es fuerte y de carácter; y por el actor Ewan McGregor, y que al igual que Dipper (Mason) su nombre solo sea dicho por su madre, su hermana y su novia.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, no olviden dejar un review y checar mis otras historias que hago. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
